


Nothing Else but Miracles (An Ancient Secrets and New-born Dreams Remix)

by Seascribe



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Backstory, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Great Depression, M/M, New York City, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Remix, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, except Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: In the rough and tumble of the Lower East Side, the only constants in Steve's life are the solid black letters of the name on his wrist. Because even with the law and society against them, his world falling apart piece by piece, and his search for his soulmate taking him to stranger and wilder places, Steve has faith that finding Tony Stark is only a matter of time.





	Nothing Else but Miracles (An Ancient Secrets and New-born Dreams Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Else but Miracles (An Ancient Secrets and New-born Dreams Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932093) by [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk). 



> A gift podfic for one of my oldest internet friends. <3

Download MP3 [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/12e19hip50ikr2ytuynojqpg7urc1kje). 42 minutes.


End file.
